Somethings Never Change
by princess035
Summary: What if our favorite team knew each other in High School. My First fan fic. Let me know what you think. Renamed from Nothing ever really Changes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters from it. I do however own this story.**

Abigail Sciuto was in big trouble. She was currently on borrowed time because as soon as her father found out that she was pregnant she was going to be one dead goth.

_**13 months earlier**_

Tim McGee was hated transferring schools especially mid year; but his dad had gotten a promotion that was to good to pass on so here he was in a new house, in a new town, in a new school being the new kid again. It was easy for his sister Sarah. She hadn't even started school yet. Just 2 more years to college he kept thinking to himself as he let himself into the classroom.

Abby sat in Chemistry and wondered what they were going to do today when she noticed a few things that were just a little bit out of place. Like why the teacher had an extra textbook and why he didn't start the lesson yet. Usually as soon as the bell rang he was off and going. Just then the door opened and a boy Abby had never seen around school before walked thru. The teacher seemed to be expecting him because he called the boy forward. He handed the boy the textbook and introduced him as Tim McGee a transfer student from Virginia. Of course Tony DiNozzo just can't help himself.

"Hey McDork."

"That will be detention Mr. DiNozzo," the teacher said.

" Aww come on I was just pulling his chain. Geeze get a sense.."

"Do we want to go for 2 days Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Ah No thanks.

"Then I suggest you put as much effort into passing the midterm as you do in thinking up nicknames or you can forget the homecoming game."

"Yes sir."

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely intruded" Eyeing Tony with a hint of annoyance. " Do I have any volunteers for a Lab partner for Mr. McGee?

After a few minutes of silence Abby raised her hand.

"Ahh Thank You Miss Sciuto"

" No prob."

Ever since this boy walked thru the door Abby couldn't really figure out what it was about him that intrigued her. Being his lab partner would give her the perfect excuse to find out why. After all she was going to be a scientist one day why and scientist looked into everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters from it. I do however own this story.**

**Sorry it took so long. Rest assured chapter 3 is on its way and should be up soon and I am working on Chapter 4  
**

**Mean while enjoy chapter 2. As always let me know what you think.**

Abby sat at her computer surfing the web while she rocked out to her favorite metal band. Her brother was in the living room playing a video game. She looked forward to the head slap he would get when Gibbs got home and found out his homework wasn't done yet. She wasn't going to straight out tattle. No she was going to meet Gibbs at the door, ask about his day and slip in how all her homework was done. This would then prompt Gibbs to ask Danny about his homework and the head slap he so rightly deserved would be delivered. It wouldn't hurt that he would lose video game privileges for a week either. He was already in hot water for failing grade in History. Abby liked her revenge plan more and more. Sorry Danny that's what you get for reading my diary.

20 Minutes later

Abby sat in front of the tv humming to herself. Things had worked out better than she had planned. Gibbs had walked thru the door and Abby skipped over to him and gave him a big hug. She asked how his day was and after the all the pleasantries were said she asked him if she could stay up late to watch a forensic documentary. He asked, as she knew he would about her homework. She replied of course it was done. He turned to Danny whose response was it was almost done. The tv was promptly turned off and the game console unplugged mid game. As the game console was swept up and the order was given to make almost done completely done and the fact that he wouldn't be see the console till the weekend. With it being Monday it was going to be a long week for Danny. It occurred to Gibbs as he was putting the console away that Danny had a test coming up. When asked if he started studying he was given the head slap Abby was hoping for when he responded that he sorta started to study. The head slap was a quick smack upside the back of the head. All Gibbs had to do was point in the direction of my brother's room for him to get the message. " Get in your room and study." Abby was quite stastfied with herself that she was smiling. Of course her brother couldn't leave it be he had to open his big mouth.

"All because I read your stupid diary"

Which Gibbs head even though my bother said it low. Gibbs had excellent hearing. That little remark earned him another head slap and 2 week grounding. Gibbs also let Danny know now that he had some free time he could work on bring up his science grade as well.

So here I sit getting ready to watch my program about blood splatter with a bowl of ice cream in my hands and a CAF POW with in reach when Gibbs leaned over the back of the couch.

"You know Abbs you could of just told me he read your diary."

"I know" I said. " But it's so much more fun when he puts the nail in his own coffin. When he decided to put 2 nail in his coffin was an unexpected bonus and speaking of coffins."

"Answer's still No Abby."

"Awe Gibbs please."

"No Abby." That's when my show started.

"Your really into all this forensic stuff ."

"Oh yeah. It's really cool. You know finding out how something happened when your not even there. Forensic lets the dead speak from the grave."

"Huh. Remind me to take you into work with me one day"

"Cool!!"

As Abby lay in bed she got to thinking. Her and Danny were really lucky. Who knew sitting in a police station lobby would turn out to be a blessing in disguise.


End file.
